


Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard

by kittybyron



Series: Mertigne [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybyron/pseuds/kittybyron
Summary: Dries and Lorenzo has been together for a while now but they are a having a hard time since besides being completely in love with each other they experience love in different manners. Lorenzo is really upset with the lacking of compromising he sees in Dries but Dries is willing to do anything in order to regain the one he knows is the love of his life.The tittle is a line of the song "The Scientist" from Coldplay





	Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this might be a lot AoC in so many ways. This is my first fanfic, it's not that good but I would love some critical analysis of the work too.  
> I'm planning to write at least to more works about this ship since I love them very much but I only recently entered in the fandom, so I don't know much about them, then some things might sound a bit vague.
> 
> *This is a work of fiction slightly inspired by real life events I observe during matches.

Everything is fine. At least Dries wanted to think so. They were in second at Serie A, only a few points behind, in first in their group at UCL and will gonna play in both competitions against weaker teams at their home.  
Except for one thing, that thing that he doesn't want to admit to himself that is what matters most. He never thought he could love someone so much as he is loving now. Even more his object of passion being a man and not some ordinary man but his teammate, the one with whom he shares not only his love for football and the same position in the field but also his bed. They have being together for so long now that he doesn't even remember how life was before. But they got into a fight yesterday, Dries is trying to pretend it was a minor problem but the way Lorenzo is treating him is showing it's not. They didn't talk much today, He is letting Lorenzo take his time to come around, to cool his head. At least is what he is saying to himself to not get a little desperate with the way Lolo is behaving.  
Now they are lining up to enter the field and Lolo is there, the first one in the line, with that defiant smile of his, shaking hands, giving hugs and being sure of touching all people who comes near to him, not forgetting to laugh at the slightly joke they tell him. Callejon, who is in front of Dries and is observing all this, gives a meaningful look to the little man behind him almost asking what the fucking hell happened but as always he tries to keep to himself. It's almost time to enter the field and even Chievo Verona being not much of a challenge as they are in the end of the table and are playing in Napoli's home, they have to keep focused and Jose does his best to not disturb anyone with something that he might investigate later, since no secret is safe for a long time here, even more when it involves Lorenzo. 

.  
.  
.  
Match is over. Nothing went the way they expected. No goals, they just tied at home with a end-of-table team and Lolo even yelled at him during the match. Now he is walking down to the locker room but he can't see Lorenzo, he might be there already, still avoiding him for sure. 

He enters the tunnel almost running, he have to figure out a way to solve this because it's starting to pain him being so close and at the same time so distant to the love of his life.  
Yeah, he has to admit that now, He loves Lorenzo in a way he never imagined someone would be able of loving another human being. And he knows that this situation wouldn't happen if Dries wasn't so stubborn as he is.  
After waking down the whole tunnel, almost in the lockers he finds him. He still look very upset but a little less than yesterday and far less that he was in the field. 

\- Lolo, are you going to talk to me now?

His voice sounded as weak as he feels inside, with the fight and the draw they just had 

\- What do you want to talk about, Dries?

Yeah, he was pissed off a bit still 

\- I want us to solve this, I don't like to be away from you, Lolo. 

\- Oh now you think about that? You know exactly what get us into this. 

\- Lolo, I truly don't know how I could do to make you see and feel how much I love you. I've never being good at this, you know? You see me joking around and all but you know how difficult my love life was before I met you. There wasn't a love life to be more precise. So I need you to be more patient with me. 

Dries takes a few steps and stops right in front of Lorenzo, the tunnel is empty and it's seems like all Chievo players are already out of sight. He cups Lorenzo's face trying to soft his expression, that looks still a bit vexed.  
\- Lolo, If I could I would tell the whole world I love you but you have a idea of how much trouble it would get us into." 

\- But I don't need you to tell the whole world, Dries. In fact the problem here is that even we loving each other this much I feel like we're so different that maybe it's isn't going to work out in the long run. In my entire life I've always been very open about everything, friendships, relationships, all of it. No matter if it was a woman or a man. I don't need to show the world what I'm doing but I don't feel like hiding also. I try to behave more now because all people know me and I don't want to bring the team problems but to my close friends and family I have no secrets. Even if I tried to hide, everyone can see for the way I look at you, how much my heart beats for you. So why even bother to, right? But you... well, if it was for you not even the team would know we are together.

Dries takes a moment to swallow all this looking straight into the other man eyes, thinking of how Lorenzo doesn't have a clue about how important he's for him. He has to find a way to show it, he can't lose him. How could he ever live now after tasting his sweet lips and sharing so many moments of deep affection and have all of this taken away from him just because he knew how to deal with his own feelings. 

\- Lolo, I love you more than I love my own life, please don't doubt when I say this" 

Then Dries manage to press his body against Lorenzo, taking advantage of the wall that was behind them, moving the hand that was cupping his lover's face to the back of his head and kissed him as passionately as he could, using the other hand to get a hold on Lolo's waist. As much deep as the kiss was going he felt his lover less tense, what gave him hope about the outcome of the conversation they would still have, because he knew he still have a lot to do to win Lorenzo over again. 

When Lolo and Dries we're almost breathless from what beginning as "forgive me" kiss and end up as a long make out session they heard someone hesitatingly walking close to them. Both hurried to look back to see who was there, and it's was Jose again, now he was smilling discreetly happy to see both his friends were in good terms with each other again but there was something more in his eyes for sure, he has something to tell them. He wouldn't come this far just to sneak around to see if they were ok, if it was that the case they wouldn't even have saw him. 

\- Guys, sorry for interrupt but they are going to close the stadium. I just come by to tell, we are the last ones inside here. Everyone went home already.

Dries tried to spoke first as naturally as he could. "Everyone in the team already knows about us and they've been very supportive right? So there's much of a problem in seeing us kissing or being affectionate to each other." He thought to himself. 

\- Hey, Jose. Thanks for the warning, we were discussing a important matter but now we will be leaving too. 

\- Okay, fine by me. I going now, see you guys at training. 

Callejon waved at them, they sure waved back, he took a few steps before talking again. 

\- Also I'm really glad you two solved whatever was wrong. Not only because we get better results when you're in good terms but also because I'm happy for you guys as a friend. Have a good night, bye! 

And then he went away as he came.

Dries was the first one to talk 

\- We should hurry up or they lock us up here. Maybe find some place quiet to eat. What do you think, love? 

\- I did not even said if I'm going to forgive you yet and are you already made plans? 

Lorenzo said it letting out a loud laugh 

\- But it looked like you were willing to before Jose interrupted us. But if you don't wanna go fine, I don't mind being locked together with you but I would prefer a place more comfortable and with food, not our empty stadium. 

Both laughed and Dries took advantage of the moment to press gently his lips against his lover forehead, took one of Lorenzo's hand in his own and continue to talk. 

\- So, let's go to my house and get something to eat? All this fight and this awful game make me starving, love. 

The way Dries act so naturally about them being "caught" end up softening a bit the whole situation. Now he wasn't so mad anymore. 

-Yeah, why not? But one thing, we're going to order some take out. The last time you tried to cook you almost set the kitchen on fire, I'm not willing to take any risks with such a big game coming, right? 

\- As long as you come with me I will pretend I'm not offended by you questioning my cooking abilities.  
Fine, we order food then. Shall we go now or are you taking second thoughts about staying in the stadium? 

\- Just don't make me regret going saying something really stupid then. God, now I realized I didn't even got to shower. 

\- I didn't got to shower either but I'm not complaining. I'm still wearing the same shirt I played with in fact. 

\- Chievo players didn't asked you to exchange shirt, love? 

Lorenzo said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

\- No, they did but I was so afraid that you maybe thought I was trying to make talk to me by using your jealous side to got your attention that I rejected to exchange shirts and almost went away from the field running. 

\- Dries, you silly. You know I'm not a jealous person. 

\- Yeah, right 

He could barely suppress the laugh as they were walking to the front exit. 

\- As I told you before, don't make me regret this chance I'm giving you 

Lorenzo said as he laughed a little of himself too.  
Dries guided his lover outside and both entered his car, letting Lorenzo car in the parking lot behind them as they parted to his small but comfy apartment downtown. This was one of the things that help the rest of the team discovered they were together after only few months of their relationship start. Since the beginning their love for each other were so strong they didn't wanted to be apart not even in the short trip for one of their houses, so they always left one of their cars at the parking lot and always showed up together in the in morning training. At first they used to said that one picked another at home in the morning but after a while and with some misplacing of clothing (they wear almost the same size and sometimes in a hurry they picked up each other clothes by accident), no one believed on this history anymore. 

Now driving through the nightly calm streets of Naples beside his lover Dries was thankful because everything seemed fine again, at least for now. But he knew that there's a lot to be done yet and for Lorenzo was sure as hell willing to do.


End file.
